Evangeline Whedon
Evangeline Whedon is a Marvel Comics character who first appeared in X-Treme X-Men #21 (April 2003). The fictional character history below is specific to the setting of New X-Men. Character History Background Evangeline "Vange" Whedon was once a successful prosecutor in the homicide bureau of the New York County (Manhattan's) District Attorney, until she was outed as a mutant. In addition to losing her job on the spot, her family disowned her and her fiancee left her soon after. Not one to roll over easily, Evangline put her legal skills to use, joining the Mutant Rights Coalition. She went on to represent several mutant clients in court, including X-Men such as Sage and Bishop, and eventually accepted a position as legal council for the X-Corporation. When a young Josh Foley's parents disowned him upon learning he was a mutant, Evangeline was there to draw up the legal paperwork transferring his legal guardianship to Dani Moonstar. Two years later she performed the same deed for Nathan Jacobe, only this time it was Josh Foley's time to take on the responsibility of guardianship. Timeskip and the Last Stand Though Evangeline maintained her powers after M-Day, she did not participate in the climactic battle between the X-Men and the armies of the Purifiers that would come to be known as The Last Stand of the X-Men. This decision has haunted her since, causing her to redouble her efforts to support mutant kind. She organized a protest in front of the Stark Tower on the day of the passage of the new Superhuman Registration Act's anti-mutant legislation, where she was captured, depowered, and charged. After serving a short sentence, Evangeline returned to her legal career exactly where she had left it. As the world gradually shifted its opinions on the dwindling mutant population and the prohibitively expensive Initiative program, Evangeline seized her opportunity to cause some real change. When a vacant senate seat opened up in New York, she ran an aggressive campaign on a platform of mutant rights, and won her seat in congress. Immediately she formed a lean bipartisan committee to draft a new bill that would effectively overwrite the Superhuman Registration Act and decriminalize the X-gene. This has sparked a massive global response that has been overwhelmingly supportive, setting the stage for the possibility of a chain reaction that might bring down similar legislation in countries around the world. Powers and Abilities Evangeline is a depowered mutant, formerly a Beta-level mutant. She is an expert lawyer and a shrewd politician, and is a particularly talented public speaker. As a mutant, Evangeline had the ability to transform into an enormous, winged, red dragon. She could do so willingly, but could also be forced into dragon form if she came into contact with human blood. In dragon form she possessed the superhuman strength, durability, armored hide, ability to fly, and even the flaming breath weapon of an actual dragon. When transforming of her own will, Evangeline could control her dragon form completely, maintaining her own intellect. However, when triggered involuntarily by contact with human blood, she could become temporarily disoriented and easily enraged, and unable to shift back into human form until she had regained her senses. Theme thumb|500px|left Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Americans Category:Beta-level Mutants